Será esse o fim de Kagome? 2
by Nandinha
Summary: Esse é o capítulo 2 da minha primeira fic.


Ooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Eu não sei se vcs gostaram ou não da outra, mas eu vou colocar o resto da fic no ar ok?  
  
Será esse o fim de Kagome?? Parte 2  
  
"-O que foi isso?" Pergunta Shippou assustado.  
  
"-É um grito e veio da floresta" responde Miroku  
  
"-Vamos ver o que é" diz Sango, correndo par fora da casa.  
  
"-Vamos!" Miroku e Shippou falam juntos, indo atrás dela.  
  
Assim que saem da casa Inuyasha aparece com Kagome no colo.  
  
"-O que aconteceu com ela, Inuyasha?" Pergunta Miroku.  
  
"-Não tenho tempo para explicações agora."  
  
"-Inuyasha, deixe de ser grosso e responda!" Miroku diz quase gritando.  
  
"-Para onde você vai leva-la?" Pergunta Sango.  
  
"-Para a era dela. Agora tchau!" Responde Inuyasha, correndo em direção ao poço.  
  
Sango, Miroku e Shippou correm atrás dele, mas ele entra no poço antes deles chegarem.  
  
"-Tarde de mais ele já entrou."  
  
"-É o que parece, Miroku" diz Sango num tom sarcástico.  
  
'Tomara que eles fiquem bem' pensa Shippou.  
  
Na casa de Kagome  
  
Inuyasha derruba a porta e acorda a mãe de Kagome  
  
"-O que está" a mãe de Kagome começa a falar, mas para porque o Inuyasha começa a puxa-la "-Ai! Para onde você está me levando?"  
  
"-Para o hospital!"  
  
"-Hospital? Mas eu não estou doente."  
  
"-Mas a Kagome está. Segure-se firme" diz Inuyasha, colocando a mãe de Kagome nas costas.  
  
"-Mas por que? Ahhhh!"  
  
Inuyasha começa a correr cada vez mais rápido em direção ao hospital  
  
"-Onde está Kagome?" Pergunta a mãe de Kagome.  
  
"-Eu a deixei no hospital, antes de buscar você." Responde Inuyasha parando de correr e colocando a mãe de Kagome no chão.  
  
"-Obrigada."  
  
"-Vamos entrar?"  
  
"-Claro!"  
  
Horas mais tarde  
  
"-O dia já está nascendo e os médicos não falam como a Kagome está." Lamenta a mãe de Kagome  
  
'Kikyou por que você fez isso?' Pensa Inuyasha olhando a cidade através da janela no final do corredor.  
  
Nesse momento o médico da do quarto onde Kagome estava  
  
"-Doutor, como ela está?" Pergunta a mãe de Kagome.  
  
"-Bem, mas precisará ficar aqui durante dois ou três dias."  
  
"-Nós já podemos entrar para vê-la?'  
  
"-Pode, mas..."  
  
O Inuyasha nem espera o médico terminar de falar e já vai entrando.  
  
"-... apenas um de cada vez." O médico termina de falar.  
  
Kagome acorda e olha pra janela do quarto.  
  
'Já está amanhecendo.' Pensa Kagome  
  
"-Olá Kagome! Como você está?"  
  
"-Hã? Olá Inuyasha! Estou bem e você?"  
  
"-Também. Fiquei muito preocupado com você."  
  
"-Obrigada." Diz Kagome com um sorriso, deixando Inuyasha vermelho.  
  
"-Quando você melhorar eu volto pra era feudal." Fala Inuyasha.  
  
"-Eu vou ir com você."  
  
'Isso é o que você pensa, kagome.' Pensa Inuyasha  
  
Alguns dias depois  
  
"-Mamãe, eu já estou pronta vamos?" Pergunta kagome.  
  
"-Claro, filha."  
  
"-Estou morrendo de saudade do vovô e do Souta."  
  
"-Eles também estão com saudade de você!"  
  
Kagome sorri. 'Eu também estou com saudade da Sango, do Shippou, do Miroku e do ... Inuyasha' pensa Kagome ficando vermelha.  
  
"-Chegamos"  
  
"-Souta! Vovô!" Grita Kagome, enquanto corre na direção deles para abraça- los.  
  
"-Kagome! Como você está?" Pergunta juntos.  
  
"-Bem! Fiquei com muita saudade de vocês."  
  
"-Nós também!"  
  
Já era noite quando Kagome conseguiu um tempo para ficar sozinha em seu quarto.  
  
'Nossa! Hoje eu tive um dia tão legal e cansativo!' Pensa Kagome deitando na cama 'eu tenho que separar as coisas que eu vou levar para a era feudal' se levanta e pega a sua mochila 'como ela veio parar aqui? Será que o Inuyasha a trouxe pra cá? Bom isso não importa' começa a tirar as coisas de dentro da mochila, de repente para ' onde está os fragmentos da jóia?' Começa a procura-los pelo quarto.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
O que será que aconteceu com os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas? Isso você só ficará sabendo no próximo fic ^_~ A gente se vê Kissus Fê Bye 


End file.
